Wait, I have a sister?
by HPfan4evah
Summary: Harry Potters parents didn't die till he was six. He has a sister. Sirius is his sisters father. She's eleven and about to start Hogwarts , but she's a little accentric. REVIEW!


**This is my first fanfiction. It's different. There are probably stories like this out there, but I really wanted to post one! I don't own anything unfortunately, J.K Rowling made sure of that. So, I just spend my sad, lonely life wishing I lived in the Harry Potter world. I apologise if it becomes a little TOO surreal. It's not meant to be like that. Ok, I suppose I should start the story now...? Oh wait, before I forget. Harry parents didn't die till he was six! **

* * *

"Hold on, let me get this straight! When I was one and a half my parents split up and my mum dated my godfather for a few years. Then she got pregnant by him. Then mum went back to dad. Now, I have I have a little sister" asked a sixteen-year old Harry Potter, quite shocked. Harry Potter was a wizard in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He wasn't a normal wizard, though. He was the boy-who-lived. At the age of one, Harry had vanquished the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, escaping with nothing more than a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. His parents had also survived. That is until Harry was six, when lord Voldemort had tracked down the Potter family and killed them.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat before the young Potter. They were in the headmasters office. Sirius Black also stood in the room uncomfortably. "Yes" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"How is that even possible?" Harry asked. "I was six! I think I would have remembered having a sister!" Dumbledore gave him an apologetic look. He shook his head and gave a large sigh.

"Harry, please listen to me when I say I am deeply sorry for this. I realise now it was a mistake! When your parents died, I wiped all memory of your sister from your mind, before sending you to the Dursleys. I thought both of you would be safer that way! Please forgive me for the mistake I made"

Harry looked at him for a moment. "When was she born?"

"When you were five. She is eleven now!"

"But where is she? Why haven't you told me until _now?_" he asked.

"I knew I did wrong by wiping your memory and sending your sister away. That's why I didn't tell you until now. I was scared. I was a coward! I sent her to live with a muggle family in Ireland. They were friends of mine, they knew of the wizarding world and although they were not fond of my plan, they took her in and promised not to tell her about the wizarding world!" Harry nodded calmly. He looked over at his godfather who was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Well, you obviously know about her. Seeing as she's your daughter! When did you last see her?"

"When you were six. Albus thought it best that I had no contact with her" Harry nodded. He was shocked, _very_ shocked.

"What's her name?"

"Bella" replied Dumbledore. "When term starts, she will be attending Hogwarts"

"So that's why you took me away from Privet Drive?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I trust you have no problem staying with the Weasleys for the rest of the Summer?"

"I'd love to, but what about Bella? Do I not get to see her before term starts?"

"In a couple of weeks, Harry. She still has no idea bout the magical world. One I've explained everything to her and she's had time to think, you can see her!"

Sirius walked over to Harry. "I'm sorry for not telling you! I'll see you in Diagon Alley, soon"

"Your things are waiting for you at the Burrow. There's some foo powder by the fireplace" Dumbledore gestured towards the fireplace at the side of the room. Harry walked over to it, took a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and shouted "The Burrow!" before throwing the powder down onto the ashes. immediately he felt a spinning sensation. It wasn't a good feeling. When he finally reached he burrow and fell out of the fireplace he just about managed to stay on his feet. Before he could catch his breath Mrs. Weasley had embraced him in a hug and was shaking all the soot of him.

"Oh goodness Harry! It's lovely to see you! Sit down, sit down! We're just about to have dinner! You look like you could use a good feeding up!" Harry grinned at her.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley!" despite the fact that he was still utterly shocked, he was happy to see the familiar Weasley family. Hermione had also been staying with them and she hugged Harry next!

"Harry! Gosh it's good to see you! How have you been? I only got here a few days ago!"

"Let him breathe Hermione!" Ron grinned at his best-friend and hugged him briefly.

"Hi!" Harry said cheerfully. Mrs. Weasley ushered them all over to the table, where the rest of the Weasley family sat. She quickly handed out all the plates, putting the most on Harry's. When he had finished his first plate she tried to get him to have a second helping, but Harry refused. Mrs. Weasley was a brilliant cook, but he had already had to much to eat.

When they were finished the trio, Harry, Hermione and Ron, went up to Ron's room. The oom was decorated with bright Chudley Cannon, a quidditch team, posters. When they had all had a quick catch up, Harry old them all about what he had been told in Dumbleores office. "Blimey, mate!"

"Quite a story you got there, Harry!" Harry turned to see Fred and George standing in the doorway, grinning. "Yes, Harry, we've been here the whole time!" Harry glared.

"Privacy's always been an issue with you two!" they nodded proudly.

"Ah, yes, not the first time we've heard that, is it Gred?"

"Nope, not the first time Feorge!" they grinned. "So, she's eleven then?" Harry nodded.

"Lucky you! Anyway, we've got business to attend to. See you later!" Harry, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye and as soon as the twins had left went deep into conversation about Bella.

* * *

The next two days were filled with quidditch, conversation and a lot of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Eventually Dumbledore and Sirius came knocking for Harry. After a quick private chat with Mrs. Weasley, they came into the living room, where all the children of the house were residing. That included Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. "Hello, Harry. May we chat to you? You can do it here or in private!"

"here's ok Professor Dumbledore!"

"Excellent! Now, Something tells me everyone in this room's aware of your situation?" he said questionably. Harry nodded and Sirius blushed as everyone stared at him. "Well, we've found Bella and spoken to her. She knows about everything now!"

"But, she's a little different. Her 'parents' weren't exactly strict so..." he broke off as Dumbledore motioned into the kitchen. A tall girl with brown eyes and black hair walked in. Her black hair went down a little past her shoulders. It had light blue dip dye and a blue streak going through it. Her eyes were green ike Harry's. Her skin was tanned and she was slim. Despite her height, she looked quite small compared to the Weasley's.

She wore a light blue top, a denim skirt and light blue converse. There were a few bracelets on her arms. She was a cheerful little girl, but at that moment she was angry and glaring at Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry. Harry shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Meet your sister Harry! Say hello, Bella!" Bella merely glared at him and for a moment, when it looked like she wasn't going to reply she did.

"Oh shut up, old man!" the others raised their eyebrows. Her accent wasn't a strong, northern or Dublin accent. Nor was it wierd, but by listening to her, you could tell she was Irish. This little girl didn't act like normal eleven year olds. Harry had never met any little girl like her.

"Manners! Harry as you can see, Bella didn't take it as well as you did and she seems to, ah...hate me!" Dumbledore was the awkward one now. "Well, anyway, Molly has kindly consented to letting little Bella here stay until Hogwarts starts" Molly smiled as the others just stared on, still quite shocked.

* * *

**MY FIRST STORY! Hope you guys like it! Bella is eccentric. When I was her age though, all the kids in my class basically had the same attitude as her, but none the same appearance. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
